Alone, or So She Thought
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: I'm all alone, I don't know why I should even be living anymore....


**_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I NEVER HAVE ANSD NEVER WILL! ENJOY THE STORY!_**

Alone, or So She Thought

"I'm off Mom!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as her daughter ran out the door. Her daughter had been traveling between the two worlds for three years now, today was her graduation.

She wrapped up Sota's lunch and turned her head slightly, "Sota, come on let's go! After I drop you off I have take your grandfather shopping with me for Kagome's graduation!"

Sota bolted down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Ready!"

Ms. Higurashi walked out and locked the door behind her, Sota had already gotten settled in the car and her father was in the passenger seat.

She climbed in and started the car. It roared to life and the slowly pulled out the long driveway.

She turned onto the main road and smiled at her son, "You alright there Sota?" He nodded.

She turned to her father, "Can you believe it? My baby girl is graduating today, where does the time go?"

A red light caused her to stop and look at the sky, _Noto; I wish you were here to see this,_

The light turned green and she eased the car forward, horns blared and Sota screamed, "Mom!"

Then a sedan met the side of her car, and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome smiled brightly and looked at the crowd, she was still scoping for her mother and gramps but she couldn't find them.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She snapped her head up and laughed whole-heartedly. She walked up to the principal and accepted her diploma and shook his hand, "Congrats Kagome, I knew you could do it."

She smiled and nodded her thanks; she ran down and squealed as she hugged her friends, "We did it! We made it!"

Kagome continued to scan the crowd, and when she wasn't greeted by her family she knew something was wrong.

"I got to go; I'll talk to you guys later!" She ran down the sidewalk and headed to her house.

She was horrified at the sight. There were two cop cars in her driveway and she spotted them knocking on the door waiting for an answer.

Kagome walked up behind them, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and what's going on?!"

The female cop looked at the young adult with sad eyes, "There has been an accident, your mother, brother and grandfather. They were in a fatal car accident, I hate to say…. None of them survived; I'm very sorry."

Kagome sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"We understand if you wish not to plan the funeral, we will have another family member or family friend arrange it?"

**(A/N: I don't know how this would work but technically she would still be just a teenager and you couldn't ask a teenager to plan her family's funeral! Just bear with me here!)**

Kagome knew she couldn't bear to go and see her only family let be placed in the ground, forever from her reach.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you," The police nodded, "Good day miss."

Kagome nodded and walked into her house and collapsed on the couch and began ripping a pillow apart, trying to hold back tears!

_What will I do now? I'm all alone!_

_No you're not, you have Inuyasha._

_As soon as we finish the jewel he plans to go to Hell with Kikyo!_

_You don't know that!_

_What's the point! I mean nothing to him; I'll never be in his heart like Kikyo!_

There was a creak and she heard the back door slide open, "Oi! Kagome, you said you'd be back yester…." He saw Kagome shredding the pillow.

"What's your problem?" Kagome looked up at him and all her will power dissipated, and her tears began to flow out like a waterfall.

Instinctively, Inuyasha rushed over to her and sat next to her pulling her into an embrace.

She sobbed into his chest; her body shaking with every breath. Inuyasha stroked her hair, "What's wrong?"

Kagome's sobs slowed and she looked up at him, "My mom, my family, they're all, dead!" she choked out the last word.

Inuyasha froze then tightened his grip on her. He knew exactly how she felt, he to had no family. He could count Sesshomaru, I mean they hated each other; they spat each others names.

The only person that loved him was his mother, and when she was gone; he had no one. "He was a worthless half-breed" They would say.

The only other person that had shown him kindness and compassion was Kagome, and now she was suffering the same as him.

He stroked her hair and held her close, Kagome shook with every sob. Then she quieted and sat in Inuyasha embrace, enjoying every minute.

He placed his chin on her head, "I'm so sorry, I know how you feel. When I lost my mother I was heart-broken. I felt it was my fault she was killed, I thought it was because I couldn't protect her."

"Inuyasha…" He let out a shaky breath, "I never felt so helpless, I never wanted to live through something like that again. And I hate that you have to go through this."

Kagome sighed, "Now I have no one, you're going to Hell with Kikyo and my family is dead. I don't see any reason I should still be alive."

Inuyasha pulled away and gripped her shoulders, "Don't ever say that again!" Kagome looked into his eyes expecting anger, but found nothing but sympathy and, guilt?

"You have so many reasons to live, who will take care of Shippo? Who will be there to help Sango and Miroku through their hard times? Who will be there to help Kaede? And who will be there…. for me to love?"

Kagome's eyes snapped up to meet his, "Wha-what did you say?" Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her into another embrace.

"Idiot, I never planned on going to Hell with Kikyo, true I did love her. But that was fifty years ago, and this isn't Kikyo, she's an imitation. Not the woman I loved, and not the woman I love."

Kagome opened her mouth but no words came out, she couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had told her that he loved her. That he wasn't leaving her for Kikyo!

Inuyasha held Kagome close. He couldn't believe he just told her his feeling just like that! He feared the response he was going to get, not fearing a sit but a rejection.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes; he had just admitted he loved her! That he wasn't leaving her for Kikyo!

She pulled back and looked at Inuyasha; his eyes were filled with love and worry.

She smiled inwardly, "Inuyasha…." She could help herself; she lifted herself up meeting with Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, Kagome pulled away smiling, "I love you too, thank you Inuyasha. I felt so alone."

Inuyasha cradled her in his arms, gazing down into her eyes, "As long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone."

He lifted her chin and sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Tell me what you all think! R & R! **


End file.
